Nuestro Amor Clandestino
by Hadoson54
Summary: Hiccup es un chico que vive en Ålesund, Noruega, o como lo llamarían en cierto archipiélago, un chico del mundo moderno... Astrid es una chica vikinga de la isla de Berk, ubicado en el Archipiélago Barbárico, un mundo en el cual se negaron a modernizarse y es un delito mezclarse con los modernos ¿qué pasará cuando sus caminos se crucen?
1. Chapter 1

**Notas de autor: Aquí te dejo los personajes de esta historia, la verdad casi no se manejar esta página así que si hay algo incorrecto o así, espero que me lo digas;)**

**Hiccup Caleb Lee:** Es un chico 16 años, vive en Ålesund, Noruega, quien desde hace un año, trajo la paz entre humanos y dragones. De gran intelecto y sarcástico, viaja junto a su Furia Nocturna, Chimuelo, al tan misterioso Archipiélago Barbárico para ahora traer paz entre ¿vikingos y dragones? Un trabajo difícil... Y aún más sin conocer su verdadero origen.

**Astrid Hofferson:** Es una vikinga Hooligan de 14 años, habitante de Berk, ubicado en el Archipiélago Barbárico, un archipiélago oculto de la sociedad y jamás puesto en los mapas que hoy en día se conocen; es una chica terca y fuerte, con secretos que ni ella misma sabía de ella...

**Estoico el Vasto:** Jefe de la isla de Berk, viajó junto a su amigo Bocón el Rudo a Ålesund a escondidas de su pueblo con la excusa de ayudar con la peste de dragones, cuando realmente, solo va con el objetivo de buscar a alguien... Hiccup. Con el paso del tiempo, Hiccup se dará cuenta que Estoico el Vasto no es solo su entrenador...

**Edith y James Lee:** Son los padres de Hiccup, amorosos y anteriormente ciegos de los problemas que sufría Hiccup en el pasado, a quién le tienen un "pequeño" secreto respecto a su verdadero origen.

**Jafet Lee:** Como el significado de su nombre lo dice, es un chico de cabellos rubios y ojos verdes. Es el hermano mayor de Hiccup, tiene 18 años, no solía dirigirle más de 3 palabras a Hiccup antes de que él trajera la paz entre humanos y dragones, es inteligente, un poco serio y algo modesto. Su dragón es un Pesadilla Monstruosa llamado Hookfang.

**Bocón el Rudo:** Es el mejor amigo de Estoico y herrero, le ensaña a Hiccup a ser herrero con técnicas de la vieja escuela.

**Luisa Jaramillo:** Tiene cabello largo color café claro y ojos color miel. Es el "amor de la vida" de Hiccup y hermana menor de Bersi, tiene 15 años. Entrena en la academia de dragones junto a Hiccup y Bersi, y no es muy buena que digamos, le interesa cuidar más su físico, es modesta y muy soñadora con el amor, suele pelear mucho con Bersi. Su dragón es una Mortífero Nadder llamada Kleo. Pertenece al mundo moderno.

**Bersi Jaramillo:** Tiene 16 años, tiene cabello ondulado algo largo de color café chocolate al igual que sus ojos. Es el mejor amigo desde la infancia de Hiccup y hermano mayor de Luisa. Entrena junto a su hermana y Hiccup en la academia de dragones. Se puede decir que es el amigo que todos deseamos, comprensivo, escuchador activo, con intereses similares y jamás abandona Hiccup. Es el único que estuvo con Hiccup desde antes de conocer a Chimuelo. Suele pelearse con su hermana Luisa por Hiccup, y no precisamente por celos fraternales u otra cosa. Su dragón es un Pesadilla Monstruosa llamado Garfious. Pertenece al mundo moderno.

**Mauro:** Es compañero de Hiccup en el entrenamiento. Tiene cabello corto rubio/café y ojos color verde. Anteriormente molestaba a Hiccup por su figura y por su habilidad en el ring. También está enamorado de Luisa. Tiene 17 años y su dragón es un Cremallerus Espantosus que comparte con su hermano Benjamín llamado Valnor(cabeza izquierda).

**Benjamín:** Es el hermano menor que siempre sigue el ejemplo de su hermano mayor, Mauro. Su físico es casi igual al de Mauro con la diferencia de tener el cabello un poco más largo y más bajo que él. Tiene 16 años y su dragón es un Cremallerus Espantosus que comparte con su hermano Mauro llamado Midzhar (cabeza derecha).

**Marcela:** Entrena en la academia, tiene cabello rizado color castaño y ojos color chocolate, tiene 15 años y solía ignorar a Hiccup por ser más listo que ella y por sus ideas "estúpidas". Su dragón es un Gronckle llamado Boulder.

**Diana:** Es la mejor amiga de Luisa, tiene 15 años, es una chica pelirroja de ojos azules como el mar y al igual que Luisa, sentía lastima por Hiccup cuando todos lo ignoraban. Su dragón es un Mortífero Nadder llamado Dramor.

**Fergus Hofferson:** Lamentablemente para él, es el padre de Astrid, serio, estricto y sin ninguna muestra de cariño hacia ella, y sin duda, es muy apegado las leyes del archipiélago. Pero existe una razón por la que odia a su propia hija, pero ¿cuál es?

**Valeska Hofferson:** A diferencia de su esposo, Valeska es una mujer imposible de odiar, es madre amorosa y protectora, dedicada con su hija, comúnmente pelea con Fergus defendiendo a Astrid.


	2. Prólogo

Prólogo.

– _¡No te canses, compañero! ¡Vamos bien! ¡Solo aguanta un poquito más! – junto a Chimuelo, íbamos en picada a toda velocidad, con un dragón de casi 40 metros detrás nuestro, a pocos metros de casi comernos vivos. _

_A lo lejos, en tierra, pude divisar a mis padres, Edith y James, junto a ellos, mis entrenadores, Estoico el Vasto y Bocón el Rudo, detrás de ellos, a mis compañeros de entrenamiento, mi hermano, a Bersi y al amor de mi vida, Luisa. La mayor parte de la población de Ålesund que alguna vez me rechazó también estaba presente, viendo que a pesar del trato que me dieron, he decidido por salvar sus vidas. Y ahora mismo se estarán preguntando, ¿por qué lo hago?... ¿Por qué después de tanto dolor y sufrimiento que me hicieron pasar, quiero salvar sus vidas? Fácil... Yo no soy como ellos, no visto como ellos, no solo pienso en mí mismo, mucho menos soy rencoroso, y jamás me avergonzaría de ser yo mismo..._

– _¡Ahora! – Chimuelo dio media vuelta para así poder disparar una bola de plasma mientras que el enorme dragón abría su hocico para dispararnos fuego. Por suerte, Chimuelo lo logró, llegando así a su límite de tiros._

_Poco a poco el enorme dragón fue quemándose y en un movimiento hábil, logramos salir del alcance del dragón, sentí que con eso todo había acabado... Pero no fue así... El dragón se estrelló contra el suelo, ocasionando así, una gran explosión, haciendo que Chimuelo perdiera totalmente la quemada prótesis de la cola que le hice cuando nos hicimos amigos. Y sin ninguna escapatoria, chocamos contra la cola del gran dragón, comencé a sentir frío a pesar de caer al fuego, lo último que pude ver fue a Chimuelo tratando de rescatarme de la gran explosión y de ahí, todo se volvió negro... _

_Desperté gracias a una respiración bastante fuerte soplarme en mi rostro, no podía ver con claridad, no sabía dónde estaba y tampoco recuerdo lo que pasó, pero pude distinguir a una silueta negra junto a mí, algo borrosa, parecía que intentaba despertarme, ronroneaba y empujaba ligeramente mi rostro... ESPEREN UN MINUTO... Creo, que comienzo a recordar, primero recuerdo al primer dragón que apareció en Ålesund, un Pesadilla Monstruosa, yo lo maté por error al treparme inconscientemente a unas antenas que conducían electricidad, tratando de huir, por pura suerte yo sobreviví a la descarga pero el dragón murió, siendo así como Estoico me busco para ser el primero en la academia de dragones._

_Luego de eso, recuerdo los entrenamientos y la vez que derribe al Furia Nocturna y que gracias a él, fui mejorando en el entrenamiento... Después, está Luisa, quien fue la que descubrió mi amistad con Chimuelo y para convencerla de no delatar a Chimuelo, tuvimos un vuelo "romántico"... Otros recuerdos inundaron mi cabeza, el ring, la Pesadilla Monstruosa, Chimuelo salvándome, Estoico peleando con Chimuelo, Chimuelo encadenado y después el dragón gigante... ¿Estoy vivo?_

_Mi vista de aclaró un poco más, y vaya que no me equivoque._

– _Hola Chimuelo, me da mucho gusto verte... ¡AUUU! Mi abdomen... – al parecer si estoy vivo, ya no hace falta que me pellizquen. _

_Nos encontrábamos en una habitación amplia, con posters de bandas de rock y electrónica, y con un estante con figuras de dragones, libros y discos... Pero qué demonios, ¿esto es mi habitación?_

– _¿Estoy en mi casa? – esta no puede ser mi casa, menos mi habitación, no lo puedo creer, ¿desde cuándo era tan amplia? Y aún más raro, Chimuelo está en mi habitación – ¡Chimuelo! ¿Cómo entraste a aquí? ¿Mis padres saben que estás aquí? – Chimuelo no dejaba de jugar y saltar por toda la habitación, sin importarle que tiraba algunas de mis figuras y discos – Muy bien amigo, tranquilo – se arrimaba y me olfateaba, casi tirándome de la cama – Vamos amigo, es enserio... – trato de mover mis pies pero solo siento uno, ¿por qué no siento el otro?._

_Levanto las sabanas lentamente, temiendo a lo peor, rogando a todos los tipo de dioses porque no fuera lo que yo pensaba... Vaya que mis plegarias no fueron para nada escuchadas... Pierna de metal, eso es lo estaba unido a mi pierna con un pedazo de madera, con un diseño de la vieja escuela, sentía ganas de llorar, esto me quitará privilegios para el entrenamiento... Tal vez lo tengo bien merecido, por haber dejado a Chimuelo sin el privilegio de volar por sí solo, o porque fingir algo que no soy o simplemente porque tengo que ser aún más imperfecto. _

_Bajo el pie de la cama, por lo que Chimuelo se me acerca para olerme mi pierna de metal, al parecer está consciente de que he perdido la pierna, no es que diga que es tonto pero yo creía que no se daría cuenta; cuando trato de levantarme mi pierna se flexiona un poco, al punto de hacerme casi caer al suelo, intento dar otro paso pero con el mismo resultado, con la diferencia de que Chimuelo me atrapó._

– _Gracias amigo – me apoyé en el para no caerme, el bajar por las escaleras de mi casa fue lo más difícil, cuando llegamos a la puerta de la entrada a mi casa, me separé un poco de Chimuelo para poder abrirla, con cuidado de no perder el equilibrio, pero cuando lo abrí, me llevé una gran sorpresa – ¡Wow! – ¿eso era un Pesadilla Monstruosa? ¿Estamos bajo ataqué de dragones? – Chimuelo, aguarda aquí, no te muevas – volví a abrir la puerta y nuevamente ahí estaba el dragón pero, no estaba solo, Bersi lo estaba montado... ¿¡Pero qué mierda!?¿¡Bersi!?_

– _¡Hiccup! ¡Chicos, Hiccup ha despertado! – gritó a todo pulmón mientras se alejaba a quién sabe dónde._

_Cuando él se alejó totalmente de mi vista, pude apreciar lo que mis propios ojos jamás se hubieran imaginado, humanos... Montados en dragones, tanto niños como adultos, los niños jugaban con Terribles Terrores y los adultos, uno que otro alimentaba a algún dragón o invadían el cielo. _

– _¡Pues claro! Tengo que estar muerto – muy claro estaba, estoy muerto. _

_Escucho una risa algo cerca de mí, voltee hacia donde provenía esa sonora carcajada llena de felicidad, dejándome aún más sin aire lo que estaba viendo, era Estoico, y lo más extraño de todo... ESTABA RIENDO._

– _No, pero por un pelo lo logras, ¿dime? ¿Qué te parece lo que has logrado? – no tenía palabras para explicar lo tan orgulloso que estoy de mí mismo, yo, el chico al que todos llamaron __**inútil, extranjero e inservible**__, he traído paz entre humanos y dragones._

– _¡Hiccup! Mi bebé, me alegro de que estés bien cariño – así es, esa es mi madre Edith, quien se acercaba a paso apresurado y me abrazó tan fuerte que juro que casi me deja sin aire con algunas costillas rotas. _

– _Nos tenías muy preocupados – y ese, es mi padre James, que al igual que mi madre, me dio un abrazo, pero menos fuerte – estuviste increíble con ese dragón –_

– _Y al final nos diste a entender que solo necesitábamos más de... Esto – dijo Estoico mientras que con sus enormes manos señalaba todo mi cuerpo_

– _Me has señalado completo – murmuré sorprendido, nunca me imaginé escuchar algún día esas palabras de los escondidos labios en esa barba roja de Estoico_

– _En realidad, casi todo, esa pierna de metal la hice con un poco de estilo Hiccup, ¿te gusta? – dijo Bocón con su típico tono de voz divertida mientras se nos acercaba_

– _Es probable que le haga unos ajustes – todos rieron ante mi comentario. _

– _¡Hiccup! – escuché que gritaron pero no tuve tiempo de ver de quien se trataba porque sentí como me estrangulaban con una abrazo muy fuerte, más que el de mi madre – ¡me tenías muy preocupada! –se trataba de Luisa, quien había llegado junto a mis amigos, Bersi, Mauro, Benjamín, Diana y Marcela con sus dragones._

– _Bueno, ya no tienes de que preocuparte, estoy... – no pude terminar de hablar porque Luisa me besó en los labios._

_Pude escuchar los murmullos de los adultos y las bromas de mis compañeros. No tenía palabras para explicar que es lo que sentía, sé que con esto da a entender que Luisa y yo somos novios, sé que todos aquellos que me molestaban e ignoraban ahora son mis amigos, sé que con esto, es un nuevo comienzo para mi, desde este momento, todos estos cambios serán para bien..._


	3. Capítulo 1 Mi nuevo comienzo

**Notas de autor: Bueno este es el primer capítulo, de una vez te digo que tal vez la historia vaya un poco lenta y tal vez desesperante para ti (OJO: si es que te llega a gustar la historia XD), Astrid al principio también puede que salga más tarde, ya que toda la historia es narrada por Hiccup y comienza en el "mundo moderno", para dar a conocer el motivo por el cual Hiccup se fue a Berk y bla bla bla**

**Ya no te entretengo ¡a leer!:)**

**Capítulo 1. Mi nuevo comienzo**

1 año después...

Bueno, primero que nada, mi nombre es Hiccup Caleb Lee, tengo 16 años recién cumplidos, hoy es mi cumpleaños. Vivo en Ålesund, Noruega, un lugar que desde hace 1 año vive en paz con los dragones, un lugar donde no cualquiera puede montar uno, por precaución de que alguien lo utilice para hacer algún mal. Junto a mis amigos y nuestros dragones defendemos a Ålesund, sin importar que tan pequeño sea el problema siempre estamos para ayudar.

– ¡Va hacia tu dirección Hiccup! – me indico Bersi. Bersi es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y mi mano derecha, y al igual que yo, estábamos persiguiendo a un ladrón que era realmente es veloz y astuto.

– ¡Chimuelo, bola de plasma! – Chimuelo siguió mis órdenes, cuando creí que ya lo tenía, entró en un callejón que obviamente, no podíamos entrar por el tamaño de Chimuelo pero por suerte iba en dirección a Bersi – ¡Bersi, se fue por allá! – le grité a Bersi.

Bersi junto a Garfious fueron detrás del ladrón una vez que salió del callejón.

– Casi lo tengo, ¡Garfious, fuego! – le ordenó Bersi a su Pesadilla, quien muy obediente disparo fuego acorralando al ladrón en un círculo de fuego – ¡lo atrapé! – exclamó emocionado Bersi.

– Lo siento hermanito, ya lo atrapé yo – dijo burlonamente Luisa mientras que con Kleo, atrapaba al ladrón entre sus patas – ¡te gané! –

– ¡Oye! ¿¡Puedes dejar de meterte en mi camino, zorra!? –... Y aquí vamos de nuevo...

– ¿¡Cómo me llamaste mariquita!? – respondió Luisa al insulto de Bersi.

– Z-o-r-r-a y si quieres te lo puedo decir al revés a-r-r-o-z... –

–Chicos, basta. Son hermanos y se tratan como perros y gatos –

– Querrás decir zorras y liebres – cuando dijo "zorras" miró hacia Luisa haciendo referencia a que es una zorra.

– Chicos... –

– ¿¡Ah sí!?¿Pues qué crees mariquita? La temporada de casería de liebres ya comenzó, así que ten cuidado de que esta "zorra" te atrape – contestó de más de furiosa

– ¡Chicos! – les grité ya desesperado

– ¿¡Qué!? – gritaron al unísono

– Son hermanos, por el amor de Dios, ¿por qué tienen que discutir a diario? ¿Cuál es el problema? Si tienen algún problema, es mejor que los resuelvan en su casa no cuando estamos en mitad de una misión – desde hace 3 meses, cada semana, todos los días, es lo mismo con ellos, discutir y gracias a ello, algunas veces fallamos en nuestras misiones y esto ya fue el colmo.

– ¿¡Quieres saber cuál es mi problema!? ¡Ella es el problema! ¡Se cree que puede hacer lo que quiera! –

– ¡Ay hola! ¡Mira quién habla! ¡Solo por ser mi hermano mayor no significa que tenga que hacer lo que tú quieras! –

– ¿¡Y es que estas ciego Hiccup!? Ella te... – se quedó callado, su rostro de repente se puso amarillo, Luisa lo miraba con ojos de navaja pero su rostro estaba igual al de su hermano.

– ¿Ella qué? – le animé a que continuara.

Miró a su hermana con su color en el rostro de vuelta, con una mirada de enojo y decepción.

– Olvídalo, que ella misma te lo diga – y sin dejarme decir algo se montó en Garfious y se fue.

Eso fue extraño y más aún que siendo mi mejor amigo no me haya dicho nada.

– ¿Qué es lo que me tienes que decir? – le dije serio a Luisa quien ni siquiera me miraba a los ojos ¿qué mierda le pasaba? – Luisa... –

– Nada, olvídalo... – dicho eso, hizo lo que su hermano, se montó en Kleo y se fue.

Qué raro, he notado que todos están diferentes, aquí está el ejemplo de Luisa y Bersi, cuando trató de hablar con Mauro se pone nervioso, Benjamín siempre se disculpa conmigo pero no me dice el por qué, y Diana se la pasa replicándole a Luisa por quién sabe qué cosa, Marcela es la única que no le veo un cambio extraño, si es que se la pasa unida a mí sea lo raro. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?

Monté a Chimuelo y fuimos al bosque para distraerme un rato. Aterrizamos cerca de una montaña, baje del lomo y me senté en una roca cercana a mí, saqué del morral una libreta y mi celular para poner un poco de música, Alive de Krewella fue lo primero que se me ocurrió poner. Comencé a dibujar la montaña y Chimuelo se fue a acostar cerca de un árbol.

– Chimuelo, ¿tú qué crees que les esté pasando a los chicos? Digo, llevan 3 meses comportandose extraño – Chimuelo inclinó la cabeza un poco dándome a entender que él tampoco sabía – Tu viste como se comportaron Bersi y Luisa hoy, se trataban como perros y gatos, o bueno... Como zorras y liebres para ser exactos según Bersi, ya no se qué hacer, Bersi es mi mejor amigo de toda la vida y Luisa es mi novia, no sé ni si quiera quién tiene la razón, ¡Vaya mierda de cumpleaños! – dejé caer el cuaderno junto el lápiz una vez que acabé el dibujo.

Chimuelo se levantó de donde estaba y se acercó a mí, con su cabeza empujó ligeramente la mía para que lo acariciara.

– Al menos tu eres el único que no se está comportando raro en mi cumpleaños... – creo que hablé demasiado rápido porque Chimuelo se fue corriendo al bosque así como si nada, olvidándose de mi – o tal vez si, Chimuelo espera – fui tras él antes de que se me perdiera, corrí como mi pierna y mi prótesis me le permitían, correría más rápido pero si no fuera por mi pierna de metal lo haría.

Después de un rato llegué a un pequeño lago que en mi vida jamás la había visto. Busqué con la mirada a Chimuelo pero no lo hallé, decidí acercarme al lago para mojarme la cara, estaba sudando de tanto correr, no entiendo como pude durar tanto tiempo corriendo. Sentí unos pasos pesados detrás de mí pero antes de darme media vuelta para ver quién era me empujaron al lago.

– ¡Aaah está fría! ¡Se me congela mi herencia! – escuché una risa, ya se estarán imaginando quien es – ¡Chimuelo! ¡Ven acá dragón inútil! ¡Si te crees tan gracioso ven y entra al agua! – repentinamente dejó de reír, en sus ojos había un brillo, un brillo que ya muy bien lo conocía, retrocedió unos cuantos pasos a paso lento y que daban mala espina, entonces corre en dirección al lago, ya sabía lo que venía – ¡No Chimuelo, era broma! ¡NOOOO! –

¡Splash! Provocó un tsunami...

– Coff coff – tosí una vez que logré salir a la superficie, no es que estuviera hondo el lago pero por el tsunami que hizo Chimuelo, el agua me arrastraba y no podía salir – Ya, ¿estás contento? – Nuevamente empezó a reír, pero lo callé salpicándole agua – JA te creías muy gracioso ¿no?– ambos nos vimos con miradas "asesinas".

Explotó la bomba indicando la guerra.

Chimuelo se sumergió en el agua y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, él ya se encontraba debajo mío, me levantó con su cabeza y con un movimiento me tiró al agua, yo no me quedaba atrás, tomé un poco de lodo que había en la orilla y se la arrojé en la cara.

– Jaja ¡toma eso gatito! – y así es como nuestra guerra fue haciéndose aún más divertida, entre risa y risa, se nos pasó el tiempo volando.

¡Ya eran casi las 8:00 P.M! Mi madre seguramente estará muy preocupada

– Vamos amigo, tenemos que regresar a casa porque mi madre estará preocupada – Chimuelo asintió, inclinó un poco la cabeza, indicándome que subiera en él y nos fuimos a todo lo que Chimuelo podía a casa – ¡Eso es Chimuelo, más rápido! – íbamos a una velocidad considerablemente rápida, pero eso no evitaba que pudiera ver el paisaje, un paisaje que jamás me imaginé que llegaría a ver, sin duda, él jamás dejará de impresionarme.

Cuando llegamos a casa, entré por la ventana y Chimuelo por la suya, lo primero que hice fue salir de mi habitación para ir a saludar a mi madre y padre para que ya no estén preocupados, si es que lo estaban.

– Ma', pa', ya llegué – bajé a la sala pero no los encontré como de costumbre – Que raro – fui a la cocina y tampoco estaban – ¿¡Jafet, estás en casa!? – no recibí respuesta, toqué la puerta de su habitación pero nada – Deja de esconderte Jafet, como si no supiera donde te lo haces – abrí la puerta de su closet, y dentro del closet hay otra puerta que da a otra habitación, donde él suele meterse a jugar Xbox solo o sino simplemente para que creyéramos que no estaba o masturbarse como yo le digo – ¡Te encontré!... ¿O no? Carajo – no estaba, eso me empezó a asustar – Chimuelo no hay nadie en... ¿¡Qué!? ¿Tú también? – cuando entré a mi cuarto solo vi su espacio vacío, ahora ¿dónde está Chimuelo?

Si, ahora todos están desaparecidos, ¡hasta Hookfang lo está! Chico animalote que es y no lo encuentro.

Baje de nueva cuenta a la sala pero esta vez con algo diferente, había una nota: _"Ve hacia el patio trasero". _Fui hacia donde me indico primero, no sin antes ir a cambiarme de la ropa mojada por ropa seca y llevarla a la lavandería. Fui a buscar a Chimuelo pero olvidé que él también había desaparecido. Salí al patio trasero como me lo indicaba, estaba algo oscuro, si no fuera por la luz de la luna, juro que no vería nada.

– ¿Chimuelo? – escuché un sonido proveniente de una de las esquinas del patio, me acerqué, tomando como arma una rama que estaba a mis pies, con pasos lentos me fue acercando más hasta que…

– ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Hiccup! – juro que si fuera gato hubiera saltado al primer árbol que viera.

– ¿Creíste que nos habíamos olvidado de tu cumpleaños? – preguntó Jafet tomándome de la cabeza y despeinándome el cabello.

– No, de hecho lo sabía desde hace mucho, solo que no me acordé – dije sarcásticamente empujándolo amistosamente – Siendo franco esto es algo que no me esperaba –

– Y esperamos que te guste, ya que nos tuviste mucho tiempo esperando a que llegaras – dijo Bocón mientras se me acercaba a pasos cojos con un regalo, muy al estilo vikingo de tamaño, se podría decir grande, envuelto en piel – ¡Feliz Cumpleaños Hiccup! Son herramientas para que empieces a armar tu propia herrería en casa…–

– ¡Bocón, no arruines la sorpresa! – gritaron todos al unísono, acción que me hizo reír, sobre todo por la expresión en la cara de Bocón.

– Lo siento jeje – rió avergonzado – Tal vez quieras abrirlo – volteó a ver a los demás y luego se acerco a mi oído – Incluye el yunque y una pequeña fragua que construí en tu patio… ¡AUCH! –

– ¡Bocón! – volvieron a gritar todos con la diferencia de que ahora le arrojaban cosas.

– Bueno pues, ¿qué esperaban? Su nombre lo dice todo, es un bocón – dijo Estoico "salvando" a Bocón.

– Y yo que creía que solo se llamaba así por nomas – comentó Benjamín, tratando de hacerse el gracioso con sus chistes malos.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta se escucharon grillos.

– ¿Qué? No es mi culpa que ustedes sentido del humor –

– No es que no tengamos sentido del humor, es más bien que tú no tienes sentido – esta vez todos rieron por mi comentario.

– ¡Oh vamos! Eso no tiene sentido –

– Muy bien, basta de hablar, ¿qué les parece si continuamos con los regalos? – intervino mi madre en nuestra conversación.

– Me parece bien, sigue el mío – dijo Mauro mostrando una enorme sonrisa – Es de parte mío y de Benjamín. Si fuera porque me lo hayas pedido te juro que te mataría en este momento, batallé en encontrarlo – la caja era larga y delgada, abrí la caja y dentro de ella había un arco de flechas tradicional marca Hoyt, era una de las bellezas de arco que yo estaba buscando.

– No sé qué decir… Gracias chicos – escuché que Mauro murmuro algo pero no entendí que fue. Iba a preguntarle pero el abrazo de Diana no me lo permitió.

– Es mi turno, ¡feliz cumpleaños! Cada vez te vas volviendo más viejo, ten – me entregó una bolsa de regalo. Dentro de ella había tres discos, uno de Imagine Dragons, otro de Coldplay y el último de Krewella. También había unas playeras de esas mismas bandas – Me enteré que los estabas buscando así que decidí comprártelos –

– Enserio, muchas gracias, eres la mejor Diana – le dije maravillado y me volvió a abrazar.

– ¡Oye! No te pases – dijo Luisa celosa.

Todos reímos, cuando se trataba de Luisa y sus celos era cosa de reírse por las expresiones de su cara.

– Si me permiten ahora es mi turno – dijo Marcela acercándose a nosotros con su típica sonrisa reluciente en su rostro – Yo sé que te va a encantar esto – me entregó un regalo gordo y plano, y a decir que estaba duro se sabía que era un libro, rompí la envoltura y el libro era nada más ni nada menos que un "Manual para hacer joyería y manualidades en la forja", un libro el cual me servirá de mucho para mis próximos inventos.

– Gracias Marce, me servirá de mucho –

– Que ñoñada Hiccup – dijo en son de broma Bersi,

Ahora fue el turno de Bersi de acercarse a mí para felicitarme con un abrazo fraternal.

– Pues yo no creo que puedan superar el mío, todos me la… – un carraspeo de Luisa lo interrumpió – bueno, NUESTRO regalo les supera a los suyos, ¿feliz? – ella asintió con una sonrisa.

Entre los dos cargaron una enorme caja, parecía algo pesada, ¿ahora qué se les ocurrió a estos locos?

– Parecía imposible pero lo logramos Hiccup – dijo Luisa – Pensamos muy bien en que comprarte, algo que pueda representarte lo tanto que te queremos –

Suspiré, creo que ya sé qué es pero no quiero que lo sea. Rompí la envoltura de la caja lentamente con la esperanza de que no sea lo que creo que es, cuando lo romí totalmente cerré mis ojos y esperé unos segundos, rogando a todos los dioses de todas las religiones para que no fuera eso. Los comencé a abrir, dándome cuenta que mis plegarias fueron ignoradas. No puedo creer lo que mis ojos ven: una guitarra electroacústica Gibson Songmaker.

– No, no puedo aceptar esto, es mucho –dije sorprendido.

– Oye, recuerda lo que dijo Luisa, esto representa lo tanto que te queremos – volvió a recordarme Bersi las palabras de su hermana.

– No tengo palabras, muchas gracias, sigo insistiendo que no puedo aceptarlo –

– Y eso no es todo, bueno de mi parte – Luisa buscó en el bolsillo de su chamarra y de ahí sacó una pequeñita bolsa – Ten, espero que te guste – abrí la bolsita, en ella, había un collar, con la mitad de un corazón y dentro de esa mitad había una foto de ella – Va con mi collar, así podrás llevarme contigo a donde sea y que sepas lo mucho que te amo – dijo mientras me abrazaba por el cuello y me besaba en los labios.

– Ok tortolitos ya fue mucho – dijo mi padre separándonos pero de buena forma – Porque ahora sigue el regalo de tu madre, Jafet y mío – fue hacia dentro de la casa, una vez que salió, salió con un sobre en sus manos – Toma – siendo franco, y no por ser egoísta o algo así, esperaba algo más grande por parte de ellos.

– Gracias… eso creo – abrí el sobre para ver su contenido y lo saqué – ¿una llave? –

– Pues claro, ¿cómo crees que va a prender una moto sin una llave? – dijo Jafet como si yo estuviera tan bruto, obviamente él lo está más que yo.

– ¿¡Me compraron una moto!? – pregunté impresionado.

– Bueno, sabemos que tienes a Chimuelo pero siempre quisiste una ¿no? –

– ¡Claro que sí! ¡Aún quiero una! ¡Gracias los quiero mucho! – dije mientras iba a abrazarlos de uno por uno, estrangulándolos.

- Si hijo, nosotros también te queremos, pero si nos quisieras nos dejarías respirar – dijo mi padre sin aire.

– Lo siento – me disculpé soltando a mi papá.

– Bueno, al menos ya tenemos otro medio para cuando salgamos en nuestras citas – me susurró en el oído Luisa, provocándome un escalofrío y no sé por qué.

– Muy bien, entremos a la casa, ahí dentro nos espera un enorme pastel – como si se tratara del kínder, todos entraron corriendo a la casa, yo iba a entrar también pero Estoico me detuvo.

– Hiccup, aún falta mi regalo – me tendió una pequeña caja de madera, tenía tallada diferentes tipos de dibujos de dragones y en el centro, el símbolo de los Hooligans – Espero que te guste, Bocón me hizo el favor de hacerlo – abrí la cajita y dentro de ella había un collar, pero no uno cualquiera, es un collar plateado con un Furia Nocturna colgando – ¿Te gusta? – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

– Me encanta, gracias Estoico –

Ensanchó más su sonrisa, satisfecho con el regalo que me dio, me dio unas palmadas en el hombro y entró en la casa sin decir nada. Una vez que desapareció de mi vista, me puse el collar de Luisa y él suyo, es raro, un hombre con dos collares no creo que sea muy común, pero yo no soy común así que no cuenta eso. Cuando entré a la casa ya todos me esperaban con las velas encendidas, todos me cantaron feliz cumpleaños como si fuera un niño pequeño cumpliendo sus cinco años, me dijeron que pidiera un deseo, yo no soy mucho de creer en cosas como esas pero de todas maneras pedí un deseo…

_Que siempre, SIEMPRE, fueran las cosas así, como lo están ahora y que nada salga mal..._

**Notas de autor: Bueno hasta aquí llega el capítulo de hoy**** Espero que te haya gustado.**

**Quiero hacer una aclaración y es que Hiccup, a diferencia de Cómo Entrenar a tu Dragón, en un principio, el era el mejor en el entrenamiento de dragones, o sea, que en esta historia SI es fuerte.**

**Respondiendo a tus preguntas Miley Flynn-Garcia:**

**Va a ver de ambos, el tema principal es el Hicctrid pero en un principio como puedes ver es HiccupxOC pero con el paso de la historia Hiccup tendrá sus conflictos (porque soy mala y me gusta crearle conflictos muy fuertes a los personajesXD).**

**Todos los personajes (Patán, Patapez, Tilda, Tacio, muuuuuuy lejano Eret todos los personajes de Berk) saldrán, solo que no vi necesario ponerlos en la descripción de los personajes ya que ellosse quedan con su misma personalidad.:)**

**Espero haberte aclarado tus dudas. Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Besos y chau;)**


	4. Capítulo 2 El regreso de mi pasado

**Notas de autor: TA-DAAAA ya volví. ¿Me extrañaste? Claro que sí, ¿o no? Ok no jaja**

**Aquí te traigo el nuevo capítulo, que espero que te guste, haciéndote aclaración de que la mayoría de los capítulos comienzan con flashback pero por si las dudas te digo:**

_**Letras cursivas:**__**Flashback.**_

**Letras normales: Diálogos y narración.**

**Y bueno, creo que es lo único que tengo que decir, CREO… bien, ¡a leer!:)**

**Capítulo 2. El regreso de mi pasado.**

_Era mi décimo cumpleaños, estaba en el patio, con ojos llorosos, enfrente de mí estaba un pastel, con las velas ya gastadas de tanto tiempo estar encendidas, ayer mi madre había ido a la escuela, con invitaciones para mi "más grande y divertida fiesta de cumpleaños", todo lo contrario. Si con divertida se quería referir a que ni hay nadie en el patio más que yo y ese pastel. Mis padres se habían ido de la casa por el trabajo y con la excusa de que "ya era tiempo de empezara a ser responsable y cuidar la casa". Mi hermano Jafet se fue con unos amigos sin importarle que era mi cumpleaños, no lo culpo, para él yo soy un estorbo, casi nunca lo dejan salir con sus amigos porque me tiene que cuidar y ahora que mis padres se fueron a trabajar, no quiso perder esta oportunidad y salirse de la casa con ellos. Tenía esperanza de que Bersi viniera y con eso, que Luisa también lo hiciera pero no fue así, en lugar de eso, se fueron de viaje a América, por motivos de trabajo de su padre. No tenemos más familiares en __Ålesund, la mayor parte se fue a Oslo, Noruega, por lo tanto, no tenía a nadie que me acompañara..._

– _¡Qué mierda de vida es esta! – de puro coraje, tiré el pastel de la mesa – como desearía estar muerto – _

_Sí, como lo han oído, un niño de diez años deseando morir, pero ¿por qué? Se cuestionaran, ¿por qué un niño de diez años ya piensa en esas cosas? Lo entenderían si supieran cómo es mi vida._

_Todos los días, soy rechazado, golpeado y humillado en la escuela. Mis padres siempre se la pasan trabajando, no es que no me quieran pero nunca tienen tiempo para mí, me compran lo que quiero pero como siempre se ha dicho, la felicidad y el amor no se compra. Mi hermano no me quiere, me dice que soy un estorbo y que le doy vergüenza porque todos se ríen de él por mí, y quién no se reiría de una astilla como yo._

_Hay veces que suelo pensar que no soy su hijo, porque uno, no me parezco a ninguno de los dos, dos, soy el único que tiene ojos color verde, pelo castaño y pesado, y no olvidemos que soy muy flaco, en cambio ellos y Jafet los tienen cafés, el cuerpo de mi padre está un lleno, el de mi madre es delgado (es muy diferente ser delgado a ser flaco) y el de Jafet se podría decir que se está poniendo en forma, tres, no hay fotos ni videos de cuando yo nací, no es que quisiera verlo, que miedo, pero Jafet si tiene, y esas deberían ser las únicas evidencias que debo tener para saber que soy su hijo._

_Bersi se podría decir que es el único que siempre ha estado conmigo en todo físicamente. Siempre que alguien me molesta, Bersi se interpone haciendo que a él también lo molesten, eso me hace sentir culpable porque si no fuera por mí, él nunca llegaría a su casa golpeado o sucio, teniendo que inventar excusas sobre los golpes o cosas perdidas. A la vez me siento agradecido con él porque si no fuera por Bersi, estaría totalmente solo, tampoco hubiera conocido a su hermana, que a pesar de que siempre me ignoraba, no puedo sacármela de la cabeza y será tonto esto, pero ella me hace sentir feliz a pesar de que no exista para ella. _

_Un poco… pero eso no me quita la idea de que deseara no existir o por lo menos, algo o alguien que me haga una buena compañía._

_Aún con lágrimas en los ojos, tomé un pequeño pedazo de pastel que había en el suelo, tenía un poco de césped, pero no me importo, le puse las velas y volví a prenderlas con lo poco que tenía para poder así pedir mí deseo._

– _Feliz cumpleaños a mí… y que sea muy feliz… feliz cumpleaños a mí… deseo para mí… – cerré los ojos y pedí mi deseo – _

… "_**Deseo que algo cambie mi vida para siempre"…**_

…..

Después de haberme despedido de mis amigos de una larga noche de risas y regalos, me encontraba recostado en mi cama con la mirada fija en el techo, pensando, hace cuánto no le hacía caso a ese recuerdo y ahora que lo estoy reflexionando, aquel deseo que pedí en mi décimo cumpleaños se hizo realidad, ese algo que desee que cambiara mi vida para siempre era un dragón, y no uno cualquiera, un Furia Nocturna al que nombre Chimuelo, si no fuera por él mi vida seguiría siendo la misma de siempre… solitaria.

Si no fuera por eso, ayer no hubiera sido un buen cumpleaños, sin embargo, fue el mejor cumpleaños de todos, bueno, más bien el primero. Jamás en mi vida había celebrado mi cumpleaños así, comúnmente los únicos que me felicitaban eran mis papás, Bersi y Jafet pero éste último a regañadientes. Ahora, no solo fueron ellos, sino Luisa como mi novia, Mauro que no me había imaginado que lo haría, Benjamín, Diana, Marcela, Estoico y Bocón, ¡hasta Chimuelo lo hizo! Y los regalos no eran de esperarse, sin duda fueron los mejores que he recibido en toda mi vida. Por un momento, los chicos volvieron a comportarse como antes, fue tan relajante que quisiera que todos los días sigan siendo así. Y con esos pensamientos en mi mente caí en un sueño profundo.

…

Hoy era un nuevo día, eran las 9:00 de la mañana, desperté ansioso por los nuevos regalos, no tenía idea de cuál usar primero. Me levanté de la cama, me acerqué a mi ropero para sacar algo ropa y tomar un baño, saqué una playera de Coldplay, la que me regaló Diana, una chamarra verde, unos jeans ya algo gastados y algo quemados por culpa de Chimuelo y unos tenis Vans blancos y negros de cuadros, también algo usados pero por lo menos no están quemados. Lo sé necesito comprarme nuevos pantalones, todos mis pantalones lo están pero no es mi culpa, es de la pobreza, ok no, solo bromeo, es solo que da flojera.

– ¿Qué crees que deba usar primero Chimuelo? ¿La guitarra o el arco de flechas? ¿O tal vez usar el libro que me obsequió Marce en la herrería que me hizo Bocón mientras escucho algunos de los discos que me regaló Diana? Acepto sugerencias – le pregunté una vez que salía de darme una ducha refrescante, Chimuelo solo rugió.

– Yo opino que dejes de hablarle a un dragón como si te fuera a responder con palabras –era Jafet, que ya tan temprano me estaba molestando.

– Al menos creo que tiene más cerebro que tú –le devolví el insulto.

– ¡Ja lo sabía!... Espera ¿qué? – Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Chimuelo le disparó una pequeña bola de plasma en el trasero incendiándolo – ¡Hookfang ayuda! – Salió corriendo de la habitación hacia el patio, Hookfang lo tomó por la gorra de su chamarra y lo arrojó a la fuente que teníamos en nuestro patio – ¡Eso no fue gracioso Hiccup! –

– Para ti no… pero para mí sí – me burlé de él al igual que Chimuelo y Hookfang lo hacán conmigo

– ¿Tú también Hookfang? Gracias por estar de mi lado… –

– Definitivamente jamás serás más listo que yo Jafet, ¿verdad? –

– ¡Cállate! ¿No tienes cosas que hacer? – al principio se quedó callado de brazos cruzados pero al final terminó riendo junto con nosotros.

No es que no nos quisiéramos, es todo lo contrario, es solo que es así como solemos jugar, molestándonos mutuamente, sobre todo tratándose de un hermano que, bueno, es un idiota y no suele utilizar mucho el cerebro.

– Hiccup, Jafet dejen de jugar así, algún día quemarán la casa por esas clases de juego – dijo mi padre saliendo al patio con su traje listo para irse a trabajar – No me gustaría imaginarme el día que los dejemos a ambos solos en casa jugando así –

– Lo sentimos – nos disculpamos al mismo tiempo.

– Su madre y yo tenemos una reunión esta noche así que estarán solos en casa todo el día. Si es que no se les ocurre salir a algún lado, quiero que pidan algo de comer y de cenar, NI se les ocurra cocinar, sobre todo a ti Jafet, no te quiero recordarte la última vez que decidiste por cocinar, casi incendias el cabello de Hiccup… –

– Un momento inolvidable para mí – dijo Jafet recordando esa vez como si de buen recuerdo se tratase – Creo que no estaría mal intentarlo otra vez – susurró tratando de que no lo escuchara papá, pero aún así lo hizo.

– Ni si quiera lo pienses Jafet, no me quiero ver obligado a pedirte una niñera a tus 18 años –

– Tranquilo, solo bromeaba, en realidad tengo planeado ir con Benjamín y Marce, queremos ver cuál dragón es más rápido –

– ¿Qué hay de Mauro? ¿Qué no se supone que Benjamín lo necesita para controlar a Valnor? –

– Ese es el punto, será divertido ver como dos cabezas de Cremallerus lo joden a Benji –

– ¿Cómo has dicho Jafet? Cuida tus palabras jovencito –

– Oh ya ves la hora, se me hace muy tarde para nuestra carrera – Alargó la palabra muy, tratando de excusarse de mi padre – Ya no digo nada adiós – A tropezones, Jafet se alejó, subiéndose en Hookfang.

– ¿Y tú, Hiccup? ¿Vas a salir? –

– No estoy seguro, tal vez salga con Luisa o solo vaya a dar un paseo con Chimuelo –

– Muy bien, pero yo te recomendaría que estrenes tu moto, tienes mi permiso – me guiñó el ojo – Pero CON CUIDADO, no quiero que pierdas tu otra pierna –

– No te preocupes papá, dime ¿cuándo no he tenido cuidado? – Arqueó la ceja, entendí el mensaje – No lo menciones –

– Más vale, no olvides ponerte casco, nos vemos en la noche – se despidió entrando a la casa, pero no pasó ni un segundo cuando volvió – Por cierto, toma – se regresó solo para darme dinero, me supongo para la comida y cena, pero era demasiado

– ¿Para qué tanto dinero? –

– Para que te compres unos nuevos pantalones y algo de ropa, todo lo tienes quemado… y por si quieres salir con Luisa – me sonrojé, no sé si por lo de mi ropa o por lo de Luisa, cuando se trata de hablar de Luisa con mis padres, era algo incómodo.

– ¡Ahsiclaro! ¿Oyeyavistelahora? Seleshacetardealosdos – hablé lo suficiente rápido, que creo que ni yo mismo me entendí.

– Esta bien, pero no te pongas nervioso cuando te menciono su nombre, si algún día llevan esta relación muy enserio, tendrás que tener esa plática de padre a hijo acerca de las prevenciones de embarazo –

– ¡Papá ya vete! – no sé si se podría estar más rojo de lo que ya estaba, sentía que estaba a punto de explotar de la vergüenza.

– De acuerdo ya, ya me voy – volvió a entrar en la casa, solté todo el aire que contuve en mi pecho, poco a poco sentí como lo rojo de mi cara hasta que… – ¡Recuerda usar preservativo! –

¡Ay no puede ser!

Corrí a la cocina una vez que se fueron mis padres, saqué unos hielos del congelador y los eché en un envase de plástico que contenía agua, metí mi cara con la esperanza de que se fuera en calor y color de mi cara. Escuché un rasgueo en la puerta de la cocina que daba al patio, saqué mi cara del agua para ver, era Chimuelo que traía en su hocico la silla para montar especial que le había hecho, él tenía ganas de ir a dar un vuelo matutino.

– Lo siento amigo, casi lo olvidaba, voy en unos minutos – Chimuelo sonrió y desapareció de mi vista

Saqué mi cara del agua, no me importó secármela, por más que hiciera frío afuera yo no sentía, era raro, ya que Ålesund era muy frío pero para mí no era nada, en cambio para los habitantes era para congelarte hasta el cabello, me decían loco cuando salía simplemente con una ramera y un pantalón de mezclilla roto, y ellos con hasta tres chamarras encima.

Cuando salí al patio, Chimuelo corría y saltaba de la emoción por todo el patio, cuando me vio, corrió hacia mí tirándome al suelo, lamiéndome la cara.

– ¡Chimuelo! ¡Qué asco! ¿¡Qué comiste!? – logré quitármelo de encima, el rió al verme lleno de su baba – Muy gracioso, no llevo ni 20 minutos bañado y ya me llenaste de tu baba – se acercó a mí, empujándome con su cabeza, invitándome a acariciarlo, lo hice, él soltó un ronroneo y movía la cola, a veces me preguntaba si era un gato, un perro o un dragón por su comportamiento y sonidos.

Le puse la silla de montar, acomodando las cuerdas y la cola en buena posición, antes de subirme en él, fui a mi habitación y tomé la guitarra y el arco de flechas, la guitarra la colgué en mi espalda y el arco debajo de esta.

– Vamos amigo – rugió y tomó vuelo.

Usurpamos los cielos, hicimos la rutina de siempre, trabajamos su tiempo, caídas en picada, disparos al blanco, incluso un disparo nuevo, disparo de plasma en forma de círculos. Cuando acabamos nuestras actividades, decidimos bajar al bosque, cerca de la hondonada donde Chimuelo y yo nos conocimos. Al aterrizar, Chimuelo corrió al pequeño lago que había en la hondonada y bebió un poco de agua, en mí caso, aproveché el momento y comencé a dibujar a Chimuelo en mi libreta con cada detalle, desde los pequeños moscos que había cerca hasta las brillantes escamas de mi amigo.

– ¿Qué te parece amigo? – le mostré el dibujo, gruñó contento, me parece que le gustó el dibujo de su propio reflejo.

Sonreí al verlo revolcarse en la poca hierba de dragón que apenas crecía, tal vez sonará raro pero me parece realmente tierno cuando hace esas cosas, pareciera que está cruzado con un gato y un perro, es un gaterro gigante escamoso y seco.

No pude evitar pensar en una letra y melodía para una canción, así que tomé mi libreta junto con la guitarra y comencé a escribir:

_**I have a dream**_

_**You are there**_

_**High above the clouds somewhere**_

_**Rain is falling from the sky**_

_**But it never touches you**_

_**You're way up high**_

_**No more worries**_

_**No more fears**_

_**You have made them disappear**_

_**Sadness tried to steal the show**_

_**But now it feels like many years ago**_

_**And I**_

_**I will be with you every step**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I found a friend in you**_

_**And I'll keep you close forever**_

_**Come fly with me**_

_**Into a fantasy**_

_**Where you can be**_

_**Whoever you want to be**_

_**Come fly with me**_

_**We can fly all day long**_

_**Show me the world**_

_**Sing me a song**_

_**Tell me what the future holds**_

_**You and me will paint it all in gold!**_

_**And I**_

_**I will believe your every word**_

_**'Cause I**_

_**I have a friend in you**_

_**We'll always stay together**_

_**Come fly with me**_

_**Into a fantasy**_

_**Where you can be**_

_**Whoever you want to be**_

_**Come fly with me**_

_**And I**_

_**I will be with you every step**_

_**Tonight**_

_**I found a friend in you**_

_**And I keep you close forever**_

_**Come fly with me**_

_**Into a fantasy**_

_**Where you can be**_

_**Whoever you want to be**_

_**Come fly with me**_

_**Come fly with me**_

_**Into a fantasy**_

_**Where you can be**_

_**Whoever you want to be**_

_**Come fly with me**_

No me había dado cuenta de que había tocado la canción hasta que acabé de tocarla, vaya que soy bueno improvisando canciones. Chimuelo movía la cola, muy contento por la canción.

– Gracias amigo, la escribí para ti – me lamió el rostro como significado de su afecto.

Iba a tomar el arco pero sentí vibrar mi celular *tamagochi, era un mensaje de Bersi:

"_Te veo en mi casa, tenemos que hablar seriamente"_

– ¿Pero qué…? ¿Nuevamente va a volver con su comportamiento raro? Y yo que creía que mis malestares habían pasado – monté a Chimuelo, tomamos vuelo a casa de los Jaramillo, un vuelo lento y relajante, con el aire fresco golpeando mi cara y moviendo mi cabello, con estrellas que empezaban a aparecer tímidamente en el cielo y el sol ocultándose en el oeste, con rayos tenues aún presentes – Amigo, ¿alguna vez te he dicho que no dejas de impresionarme? Porque te lo vuelvo a decir, nunca dejas de impresionarme – acaricié su cabeza, a lo que él ronroneo satisfecho por las caricias.

Aterrizamos en el espacio que distancia la casa de Bersi del bosque, Chimuelo al ver a Garfious y a Kleo, con la lengua de fuera y ojos brillosos, corrió hacia ellos no sin antes dirigir su mirada a mi buscando mi consentimiento para ir a jugar, yo solamente asentí. Entré al patio, donde Bersi me esperaba sentado en un escalón enfrente de la puerta trasera, al verme, se paró de inmediato.

– Hiccup, creí que no vendrías, por lo que veo ya estrenaste la guitarra – tomé asiento junto a él, y el hizo lo mismo.

– Déjate de rodeos, dijiste que era serio, ¿de qué quieres hablar? – pregunté, observé como los dragones jugaban alegremente.

– Es acerca de ti y Luisa – agachó la cabeza algo apenado y con mirada de arrepentimiento, pero ¿arrepentido de qué?

– ¿Qué pasa con ella? –

– Yo… pienso que… que ella te… que a ti te… – no sabía lo que quería decir, estaba nervioso, lo puedo notar por como mueve sus manos y piernas, sus manos sudan y su voz tiembla.

– ¿Ella qué? – respiró hondo, espero cinco minutos para procesar sus palabras y continuó.

– Escucha Hiccup, tú eres mi mejor amigo, te estimo mucho, nos conocemos desde que éramos niños que siempre traían los mocos de fuera, orinados y cagados de los calzones – reímos ante su comentario de nuestros "recuerdos" de niños sucios – eres prácticamente como mi hermano y yo… que a pesar de que Luisa es mi hermana, se cuando ella está mal o hace algo malo, esta es la ocasión, solo quería decirte que Luisa te… – no pudo terminar lo que me iba a decir, pues las alarmas se escucharon, indicando problemas. Corrimos hacia nuestros respectivos dragones y Kleo, por experiencia, fue a buscar a su jinete que al parecer no estaba en casa. Deje la guitarra en la casa de Bersi menos el arco.

– ¡Bersi hay que movernos rápido! ¡Tú y Luisa vayan por los demás! ¡Yo iré con Estoico y Bocón para ver qué sucede! – el asintió y emprendimos vuelo por diferentes direcciones, a toda velocidad, llegué a la academia donde Estoico junto los otros 3 vikingos que viajaron con él y Bocón estaban ahí esperándome – ¿Qué sucede? –

– ¡Susurros Mortales! ¡Están por todo el pueblo! – gritó Bocón como si me encontrara a 10 metros alejado de él.

– No era necesario que gritaras, estoy cerca de ti – dije limpiándome los oídos.

– Lo sé, solo quería gritar – en eso, los chicos llegaron a la Arena.

– Sentimos la tardanza pero no encontré a Mauro ni a Luisa por ningún lado, tuvimos problemas con Valnor pero Jafet se aferraba a que dejaramos que a Benjamín le quemaran sus… – decía Bersi exaltado.

– No importa – interrumpió Estoico – Necesito que tú y tus amigos vayan a atraerlos hacia nosotros, aquí los esperaremos con unas redes para atraparlos y ahuyentarlos, Cubeta y Abono estarán en el lado oeste, Bocón y Sven en el este y yo estaré aquí en el norte, son tres Susurros Mortales, ya sabrán por cómo se separarán – todos asentimos con la cabeza, nos dirigimos miradas, sabíamos que este sería un trabajo difícil – ¿Qué están esperando? ¡A trabajar! –

– ¡Sí jefe! – salimos disparados, literalmente. Nos dividimos por tres grupos yo y Bersi, Jafet y Marce, y Diana junto a Benjamín.

Vimos al primer Susurro Mortal, por obviedad nuestra primera reacción fue dispararle haciéndolo enfurecer, nos arrojó espinas pero las esquivamos con facilidad, volvimos a dispararle pero esta vez, huyó por un poso que hizo él en la pequeña calle.

– Esto no me gusta – vimos sus movimientos debajo de tierra (estilo Bugs Bunny), había uno que otro soldado ahí, ayudando a los civiles a protegerse pero el Susurro era más rápido e iba en dirección hacia 4 de ellos – ¡Cuidado! – Les grité – ¡Vamos Bersi! – bajamos en picada y tomamos a los civiles entre las patas de los dragones, justo a tiempo antes de que el dragón saliera a superficie y se los tragara, los llevamos un lugar seguro.

Volvimos al lugar donde estábamos hace unos momentos, esta vez los pocos soldados le disparaban al dragón, ¿cuándo van a entender que con armas de fuego no matarán a un dragón? ¡Ellos resisten eso! Lo único que lograron fue que las balas se les acabaran.

Nos acercamos al dragón para captar su atención, lo conseguimos y una vez obtenida su atención, volamos en dirección al oeste, donde se suponía, estaban Cubeta y Abono esperando con la red, pero ya habían utilizado la red con uno de los Susurros, dimos la vuelta y casi chocábamos con él, nos siguió persiguiendo, esta vez fuimos al este, Bocón y Sven también ya lo habían usado, solo nos quedaba ir al norte, donde estaba Estoico, fuimos a esa dirección, lo que no esperábamos es que es Susurro nos disparara fuego, Bersi logró esquivarlo pero Chimuelo y yo no, incendiando la cola.

– ¡No otra vez! ¡Bersi, apresuremos el paso! – el asintió con la mirada preocupada, volamos más rápido hasta llegar al lado norte del pueblo, vimos a Estoico listo para tirar de la cuerda y atrapar al dragón, ya estábamos y le grité – ¡Ahora Estoico! – tiró de la cuerda atrapando al Susurro entre la red – ¡Si, lo hicimos!... Ay no – la cola de Chimuelo se quemó totalmente provocando que cayéramos, golpeándonos con unas ramas de los árboles y diéramos contra el suelo.

– ¡Hiccup! ¿Están bien? – aterrizó Bersi junto a nosotros, ambos nos levantamos con dificultad por el dolor de los golpes.

– Si lo estamos, eso creo – los demás aterrizaron también junto a nosotros, menos Benjamín que no apareció por ningún lado, todos nos quedamos callados, viéndonos los unos a los otros hasta que empezamos a reír.

– Eso estuvo genial Hiccup, deberías hacerlo más seguido – decía Jafet entre su risa.

– Si claro, como tengo el dinero para estar comprando material suficiente para armarlo todos los días – dije con un deje de sarcasmo e igual riéndome.

– Debiste haber visto tu cara cuando caías – agregó Diana, con lágrimas en los ojos por tanto reír.

– La próxima vez que le construyas una cola a Chimuelo considera hacerla anti fuego – dijo Marce.

Todos seguimos así hasta que llegó Estoico, felicitándonos por nuestro trabajo, y diciéndonos que le recordáramos llamarle la atención a Luisa y Mauro por no aparecerse. Como buenos amigos que son, decidieron ir caminando junto conmigo y Chimuelo, fuimos a la Academia para hacer una breve reseña acerca del episodio de hoy, en el camino me encontré una flor hermosa de color rojo pasión, la corté para poder llevársela a Luisa, si es que la veía. Al llegar encontramos a Benjamín, asomándose por la puerta que estaba entre cerrada, nos acercamos a él y le hablamos.

– Benjamín, ¿qué tanto miras? – se asustó al oír mi voz.

– NadaHiccupnadamalopasaaquí – habló apresurado.

– ¿Entonces por qué estás tan nervioso? – preguntó Bersi inseguro de lo que decía Benji fuera real.

– ¿Yonervioso?¿Cómocreen? –

– ¿Qué hiciste esta vez Benji? – intenté abrir la puerta pero él me alejó.

– Porloquemasquierasnoentresahí –

– Benji, hazte a un lado – le dijo Marce empujándolo un poco.

– ¡No! –

– Benjamín Espenæs… – habló con voz amenazadora Jafet.

– No pueden entrar… –

– ¡Suficiente! Quítate de la puerta – a la fuerza, entre Jafet y Bersi lo alejaron de la puerta.

– ¡No entren! ¡Hiccup! –

Cuando todos entramos, sentí como el mundo se me caía encima… Luisa… y Mauro… Luisa y Mauro se estaban besando. Deje caer la flor que había recogido para ella, con ella, cayó mi corazón hecho trizas… me ha engañado…

Dejaron de besarse al notar nuestra presencia, sorprendidos y asustados.

– Hiccup… no… no es lo que tú crees – trató de excusarse Luisa, intentó acercarse a mí y tomar mi mano pero la alejé de un manotazo.

Voltee a ver a mis amigos, quienes veían la escena con miedo en lugar de sorprendidos, excepto Estoico que sí lucía sorprendido al igual que yo, esto solo me indicaba algo, ¿ellos lo sabían?

– Ustedes lo sabían… – más que una pregunta, lo afirmé. Todos agacharon la cabeza, su silencio lo decía todo. Ahora lo entendía todo, su comportamiento, el de cada uno de ellos era por la misma situación, Bersi peleando con Luisa a diario, el nerviosismo de Mauro, las disculpas de Benjamín, las replicas de de Diana hacia Luisa y la perfecta actuación de Marce de que todo está normal – Ustedes lo sabían y no me dijeron –

Vi como Bersi me miraba fijamente con una mirada que reflejaba muchas cosas que ya no le creía, si le creyera serían la culpa, decepción y lastima, pero sé que todos ellos, lo que consideré mis amigos y novia, no son más que una farsa. Me dolió tanto que Luisa me engañara, pero no más que Bersi nunca me lo dijo.

– Bersi, se suponía que tú eras mi mejor amigo… –

– Soy tu mejor amigo –

– Si haciéndome ver como un idiota enamorado que le ponían el cuerno es de mejores amigos, pues te felicito pero las cosas no son así – sentí unas lágrimas recorrer mis mejillas, lágrimas que ya hace un año supuestamente se habían secado.

– Hiccup… escúchame – Luisa con lágrimas de cocodrilo trató de hablarme pero con su voz lo único que logró fue hacer que explotara.

– ¡Tu cállate que tu eres una zorra! ¡Tú no eres una mujer, tú eres una puta mal parida que le gusta hacer ilusionar a las personas! ¡Como a mí! ¡Yo te amaba! ¡Hice muchas cosas para que nuestra relación perdurada! ¿¡Y tú qué hiciste!? ¡Nada! ¡Te fuiste a coger con este perro sarnoso con cerebro de mierda! – las supuestas lágrimas de Luisa no dejaban de caer de sus ojos.

Ya no puedo estar más aquí…

Salí corriendo de la arena, haciendo caso omiso de los gritos de preocupación de Estoico, dándome cuenta que en realidad mi pasado no regresó, sino que mi pasado sigue siendo mi presente…

**Y un, dos, tres… ¡SECO!**

**Pobre Hiccup, no se merecía esto, Luisa es una puta mal parida y zorra. No odies a Bersi, la verdad es que si es muy buen amigo, es solo que le daba miedo lastimar a su amigo y ¿cómo es eso de que Jafet sí estaba enterado del engaño de Luisa a Hiccup? El también pudo habérselo dicho, ¿no crees? Pues es su hermano. **

**FANPyF: espero que con eso de los Susurros Mortales pudiera haber podido aclarar tu duda sobre si peleaban con armas de fuego o espada y arco. PELEABAN CON AMBAS**** solo que los vikingos utilizaban sus respectivas armas y los modernos igual sus respectivas armas**

**Unas aclaraciones que olvide: Bocón y Estoico no viajaron solos al mundo moderno, viajaron junto con Sven, Abono y Cubeta.**

**Los dragones de Bersi, Jafet y futuramente Patán, se podría decir entre comillas que tienen casi el mismo nombre pero debido a mi graaaan imaginación (nótese el sarcasmo) les puse los nombres con las diferentes traducciones.**

**Ahora si ya, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y besos, cambio y… fuera.**


	5. Capítulo 3 ¿Qué es Berk?

**Bien, si me quieres matar pues ya me lo esperaba.-. pero antes que nada quiero aclararte que tuve un accidente con un carro que me atropelló cuando iba en mi bebé (mi moto), como ya era de esperarse escapó y bueno, ya te imaginaras el resto pero bueno ya estoy aquí con un nuevo capítulo que tal vez no tenga mucha inspiración porque traigo dolor de cabeza ero traté de hacer lo mejor que pude…**

**Ya no te entretengo… en sus marcas… listo… ¡A LEER!**

_Huí de la escuela, lleno de restos de basura, con los pantalones mojados de mis propios orines y el pelo con pegamento líquido; espantado, horrorizado, corría con todo lo que mis piernas me lo permitían, sin parar, sin siquiera una bocanada de aire entre los grandes y espeluznantes árboles, pero no eran más horribles que las atrocidades que siempre me hacen en la escuela, esta vez no fue la excepción, esta vez fue mucho peor. Me trataron como si de un muñeco de trapo se tratase._

_Mauro, junto con su hermano Benjamín y amigos, me habían molestado de nuevo, me tomaron justamente cuando tomaba mi desayuno, solo, como siempre, en una esquina con pequeñas telarañas y pedazos de pintura a punto de caer. Esta vez Bersi no se sentó conmigo, no sé por qué, simplemente al salir del salón de clases se alejó, sin decirme nada y dejándome sólo, por lo tanto yo era un blanco fácil para ellos._

"_**Miren que tenemos aquí, el pescado parlanchín"… "¡Niño pez! ¡Niño pez! ¡Niño pez!"… "¿Saben cómo se pesca un pez? Con gusanos, seguro que al niño pez le encantará la idea, hagamos la prueba"… "Quítate de mi camino Poca-Cosa"… "Apuesto a que tu eres la pequeña vergüenza de tu familia Alambre Tieso, ¡Tú propio hermano aceptó estar avergonzado de ti!"…**_

_Cada una de esas palabras que alguna vez me dirigieron Mauro y mis compañeros de clase, en mí, hacían cada vez un poso más y más profundo en mi corazón, dejando paso para el odio, los odio…_

– _¡Los odio! ¡Quisiera que todos estén muertos! ¡Quiero estarlo yo! – grité sin detenerme._

_Ya estoy cansado, desde que tengo 5 años, recuerdo que me maltrataban, se burlaban y humillaban, sin tener piedad de mí, me golpeaban, una vez me dejaron inconsciente, ¿y cuáles fueron las consecuencias? ¡Nada! ¡Ni siquiera les tocaron un pelo! ¿Por qué me hacen esto? Es difícil comprender por qué. _

_Después de otro largo de correr, frené en seco al escuchar los estruendosos ruidos provenientes del cielo_

– _¿Podría empeorar este día? – claro que sí._

_Al dar un paso en frente, sin darme cuenta de que ya no existía más suelo, caí, rodé en todo el camino hasta topar con un árbol, provocando una herida en mi abdomen. Tenía la mirada perdida, mi cuerpo estaba inmovilizado por el dolor que sentía por todo mi cuerpo en especial en el abdomen, era como estar muerto pero sé que no lo estaba porque sentía las tímidas gotas de lluvia golpear mi cara como si trataran de hacerme reaccionar._

– _¡Lo encontramos! –_

– _Hiccup… ¿está bien? –_

– _No se preocupe, hay que llevarlo al hospital –_

_Fue lo último que escuché antes de perder la consciencia…_

…_._

– ¡Basta estúpidos recuerdos! – grité dejando de correr pero detenerme, caí a lo que parecía una hondonada, traté de levantarme pero al hacerlo nuevamente sentí mi cara en el suelo, ya se estarán imaginando, al caer por la hondonada perdí mi pierna de metal – estúpida pierna – musité al aire.

Tuve que arrastrarme para poder encontrarla, la luz de la luna no me era de mucha ayuda, palmeaba cada parte de ese suelo picoso por el césped seco tratando de encontrar ese tonto pedazo de metal que ya me tenía hasta los cuernos de lo tan molesto y ruidoso que es.

Tardé alrededor de 20 minutos para encontrarlo entre unas rocas que estaban cerca de las paredes del lugar. Con el cinto que traía en el pantalón traté de hacer que el metal se pegara al poco pedazo de pierna que tenía y a mi pantalón. Una vez acomodada a mi pierna, sin más, me tiré a llorar como el idiota que soy.

¿Cómo no pude adivinar lo que pasaba? Fui tonto al confiar en todos ellos, en especial en Bersi, creí que era mi mejor amigo, creí que podía confiar en él, creí que era leal a mí, ¿en qué estaba pensando? Me demostró todo lo contrario. Ni que decir de Jafet, mi propio hermano, me ocultó toda la verdad.

_¡Hiccup!_ Escuché a lo lejos. Me levanté asustado, ¿y si era Bersi? ¿O tal vez Jafet o Benjamín? No quería verlos, así que como pude, trepé por la por la pared rocosa de ese lugar, al salir corrí, como si alguien me estuviera persiguiendo, literalmente.

– ¡Hiccup! – volví a escuchar que gritaban mi nombre, aumentando mi desesperación de ser perseguido.

– ¡Déjenme en paz! – aumenté la velocidad de mis zancadas, desearía que Chimuelo estuviera aquí para poder escapar con él e irme lejos de aquí, muy lejos.

Volteaba hacia atrás a cada metro que avanzaba, para asegurarme de quien estuviera persiguiéndome ya no lo estuviera haciendo pero parecía imposible. Una vez más que voltee hacia atrás, al regresar mi vista al frente lo único que vi fue un viejo árbol que se atravesó en mi camino haciendo que me estampara contra él y cayera al suelo.

– ¡Auch! Estúpido árbol… – sobé la parte golpeada de mi rostro, retiré la mano para ver si no había rastro de sangre o algo así, lo había, por el golpe me abrí la ceja – Carajo – busqué en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y de mi chamarra algún pañuelo o algo para poder limpiarme la herida, no hallé nada más que un ticket que obvio no me iba a ayudar de nada – Genial, que mejor día que éste – me levanté del suelo y sacudí mis pantalones que se llenaron de tierra y hojas, le di un vistazo al árbol y algo de él se me hizo conocido… pues claro, ese era el árbol que me dejó una cicatriz en mi abdomen 3 años atrás, que coincidencia.

– Hiccup – al escuchar que me llamaban, me levanté rápido del suelo igual que la primera vez pero me maree y volví a caer al suelo – Hiccup, gracias a Odín que estás bien – sentí un gran alivia al saber que solo se trataba de Estoico – ¿Por qué saliste corriendo así? – me preguntó sentándose en el suelo junto a mí y rodeándome mis pequeños hombros con su enorme brazo, tratando de mostrarme su apoyo.

Voltee a verlo con ojos de "¿No es obvio?".

– Viste perfectamente lo que pasó, ¡Luisa me engañó! ¡Y peor aún! ¡Con Mauro! – dije quitándome su brazo de encima para poder levantarme.

– Yo no me refería a eso, estoy muy consciente de lo que pasó, me refería a por qué saliste corriendo cuando escuchaste que te llamaba – dijo igual levantándose.

– Oh – agaché la mirada algo avergonzado por el tono en que le había hablado.

Posó una de sus manos en mi hombro derecho, levanté la vista para verlo a esos ojos color verde como los míos con la diferencia de ser tan penetrantes, que te trasmiten una seriedad que te hacen sentir incómodo con tan solo sentirlos fijos en ti, sin siquiera mirarlos. Pero esta vez había algo distinto, sus ojos mostraban compasión y apoyo, me hacían sentir seguro y confiado, confiado de que le puedo contar lo que sea sin recibir una burla o un rechazo a cambio; llámenme loco pero hay veces que cuando veo hacia los ojos de Estoico siento una extraña conexión con él, no sé muy bien cómo explicarlo pero es como si él tuviera algo que ver conmigo, como si hubiera algo que nos uniera, el problema es que no se qué es.

– Vamos Hiccup, sabes que puedes contarme todo – dudé un poco si contárselo o no, no porque me diera vergüenza y que demostrara que soy débil, bueno, más de lo que ya soy, sino que él es un vikingo y no uno cualquiera, era Estoico el Vasto, un vikingo fuerte y duro en todos los sentidos.

– Creí que eras uno de ellos, ya sabes, Bersi o no sé y lo que menos quiero es… –

– Lo que menos quieres es hablar con ellos – completó lo que iba a decir, yo asentí – Escucha Hiccup… se por lo que estás pasando y aunque no lo creas lo entiendo, yo no me voy a burlar de ti, mucho menos voy a creer que eres débil por eso, tú fuiste quien me demostró que llorar no es para débiles, al contrario, tú demostraste que llorar es lo que a nosotros nos hace más fuertes… – le interrumpí explotando mi llanto.

– Pero nos debilita emocionalmente, siempre el llanto será de amargura y dolor, el llanto es como cuando te tropiezas con una misma piedra dos veces, si te das cuenta lo estamos haciendo una y otra vez, ¿de qué nos sirve ser fuertes, si ni siquiera sabemos serlo? Se nos olvida el daño que nos puede hacer el dolor volviéndonos completamente débiles frente a el por lo tanto, volvemos a sufrir. Eso que tú dices no te demostré –

– No siempre llorar es de tristeza, también puedes llorar de felicidad, yo cuando peleaste con la Muerte Roja, creí que habías muerto pero cuando Chimuelo abrió sus alas y te vi entre ellas lloré de felicidad al saber que estabas vivo… Aunque no lo creas, yo también he llorado, por perder a mi esposa y a mi hijo – lo voltee a ver sorprendido, yo sabía que tuvo un hijo y que lamentablemente lo había perdido, sentí lastima por él – Te diré una cosa que una vez mi madre y tu ma… digo mi esposa que Odín la cuide… las lágrimas de hoy son las fuerzas del mañana – con eso último hizo que sonriera. Sin poderlo evitar lo abracé aunque mis brazos no lo pudieran rodear totalmente. Sé que Estoico se sorprendió por mi reacción pero aún así me rodeo con sus enormes brazos.

– Gracias por todo – dije una vez que me solté de sus brazos.

– No hay de qué Hiccup, eres como un hijo para mí –

En eso, nos pusimos alerta al escuchar unos ruidos provenientes de unos arbustos, eran sonidos como de lago muy grande y veloz ya que cada vez cambiaba de diferente posición, Estoico sacó su espada, poniéndome detrás suyo con un "quédate detrás de mí, puede ser un oso". La verdad no creo que sea un oso, creo saber lo que en realidad es, no me equivoqué.

– ¡Auch! ¡Oye! Casi nos matas de un susto – era Chimuelo quien me había tirado al suelo lamiendo mi rostro dejándola pegostioso con su saliva.

– ¿Qué es eso que tiene en su pata? – Preguntó Estoico acercándose a Chimuelo y quitándole un pedazo como de una especie de tela o algo así – Esto parece ser de… la chamarra de Mauro jaja le diste su merecido, ¿no es así dragón? – los tres comenzamos a reír, la verdad no creí que Chimuelo fuera capaz de hacer eso.

– Al menos entendió la situación –

– Te aseguro que si ustedes estuvieran en Berk, Mauro y Luisa recibirían una peor paliza por lo que han hecho – dijo Estoico aún riendo.

– ¿Berk? ¿Qué es Berk? – pregunté, jamás había escuchado ese nombre, sobre todo tratándose de un nombre que en inglés significa _imbécil_.

– Berk es una isla del Archipiélago Barbárico – lo vi con cara de _seriously? _Sabiendo que me dejó en las mismas – Bueno lo que pasa es que en realidad nadie sabe de este archipiélago, el gobierno de todo el mundo lo oculta de todos los medios, los mapas, internet, en todo por motivos de que nosotros no nos quisimos… "modernizar", o sea que no aceptamos nada de vivir con tecnología de celulares, televisiones y esas cosas, todo eso es cierto, en nuestro archipiélago aún vivimos en como a lo que ustedes le llaman Edad Media algunas islas y uno que otro en la Edad Vikinga, como yo – me quedé sorprendido por lo que me dijo, me estaba hablando de una sociedad que era oculta por vivir como antes.

– O sea que ustedes viven con las costumbres de antes –

– No todas exactamente, un ejemplo es que no hay mucha esclavitud o que se discrimina mucho a la mujer o cuando un guerrero muere se entierra con thralls* –

– Increíble, creo que eso explica porque se visten así – no podía salir de mi impresión, hubo muchas veces que me pregunté cómo sería vivir en los viejos tiempos, como era vivir como cuando habían reyes y reinas con caballeros o vivir como un vikingo con grandes banquetes alabando a Odín.

– Eso es otra cosa de lo que quería hablar contigo Hiccup – dudó unos segundos antes de volver a hablar pero al final lo hizo – Te quería proponer que como dentro de unos días volveré a Berk… para siempre –

– ¿¡Qué!? ¡No! No puedes irte… – no quería que se fuera, menos ahora que sentía que era mi único apoyo.

– Espera, déjame terminar, a lo que quería llegar es que como jefe de Berk, tengo que pensar en el bienestar de mi pueblo y me gustaría que tú me acompañaras a Berk para traer la paz entre vikingos y dragones –

– ¿Lo dices en serio? – el asintió. No pude evitar emocionarme ante la idea de ir a una isla repleta de vikingos reales y no solo una isla, ¡varias islas hasta con reyes! Pero mi emoción se esfumó como humo en el viento al recordar algo, no me puedo ir a otro lugar sabiendo de antemano la respuesta de mis padres que sería un retundo NO, sobre todo, no puedo dejar a Ålesund, había hecho un trato protegerlo.

– No debes de aceptar si no quieres – Estoico se dio cuenta de mi cambio drástico de humor.

– No es eso, a mi me encantaría ir pero no se qué es lo que me vayan a decir sobre esto – Chimuelo se acercó a mí empujándome con su cabeza, al parecer a él también le agradaba la idea de ir.

– Pues piénsalo, necesito tu respuesta dentro de 4 días, no es por presionarte… me tengo que ir, apuesto a que Bocón, Sven, Abono y Cubeta están preguntándose donde estoy –

– Si, igual yo –

– Espero que nuestra charla te haya servido de algo – dijo dándome unas palmadas en la espalda que casi me tiran al suelo

– Si no dudes de eso – me dio una última sonrisa y se fue haciendo un ademán con la mano.

Vi a Chimuelo que estaba viéndome con ojos de gato que quiere algo.

– Dije que lo voy a pensar, todavía tengo cosas en que pensar amigo – me subí en su lomo y emprendimos en vuelo, revisé en mi celular la hora, no creo que haya pasado tanto tiempo como para que se diga que llego tarde a mi casa – ¡01:57 A.M! ¡Chimuelo hay que apresurar el vuelo! – Chimuelo gruño y aceleró el vuelo.

No tardamos ni 5 minutos en llegar a casa pero al llegar lo que vi no fue para nada agradable, había alrededor de 10 patrullas, mi mamá se encontraba sentada en uno de los escalones de la entrada de mi casa sentada con un té en la mano se le notaba muy preocupada, mi papá no dejaba de gritarle a los policías, también estaban ellos, los que creí que eran mis amigos.

– ¿¡Cómo es eso de que no pueden encontrar a un dragón negro de 5 metros y un chico cojo!? – gritaba mi papá.

– Señor cálmese, estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos – decía el policía un tanto asustado.

– ¡Pues no es suficiente! ¡Ahora mismo debería de llamar a su capitán para que despida a cada uno de ustedes policías flojos! –

– ¡Pá' ya es suficiente! – le grité mientras aterrizábamos en el patio delantero.

Todos fijaron su atención hacia nosotros, mi madre al verme corrió hacia mí y me abrazó.

– Hiccup, ¿a dónde te habías metido? Me tenías muy preocupada, ¿estás herido? ¿No te sientes mal o algo? – ¿se vale decir que estoy herido emocionalmente?

– ¿¡Qué pasa contigo Caleb Lee!? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupado! – mi padre seguía gritando, nos separo a mí y a mi mamá para que él quedara frente a frente conmigo.

– Papá ya tranquilízate, ya estoy en casa, lo importante es que ya estoy en… – un estruendoso sonido se oyó por todo el lugar, todos observaron con ojos de plato la mano alzada de mi papá y mi rostro de perfil, me había abofeteado.

– ¡Estás castigado jovencito! ¡Sin celular, sin computadora…! ¡Y SOBRE TODO SIN CHIMUELO! – al gritar eso último, tomó una de las cadenas que mi papá utilizaba los primeros días con Hookfang y encadeno a Chimuelo con ayuda de otros policías, él solo hacía sonidos de desesperación observándome a los ojos asustado como la primera vez que nos vimos, logré reaccionar al ver que le encadenaban con una tercera cadena.

– ¡YA BASTA! – No sé cómo tuve el valor de hacerlo pero empujé a mi padre tan lejos que ni yo me lo creía. Si ya todo el público presente ya estaba sorprendido, con esto aumento su sorpresa.

Me acerqué a Chimuelo para quitarle las cadenas lo más rápido que pude para poder entrar a la casa y encerrarme con él en mi habitación, pero antes de hacerlo, di un último vistazo a todos aquellos que alguna vez creí que me amaban y podía confiar en ellos…

**Muy aburrido y con poca inspiración lo sé-.- **

**Thralls: los thralls eran esclavos que eran enterrados vivos junto con algún guerrero muerto para poder servirle y acompañarlo en su camino al Valhalla, la mayoría eran mujeres.**

**Bueno, me despido… nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.**


End file.
